fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Burly Worldwide
Burly is a big, overconfident lug that is good at hitting things with sticks. More specifically, he's good at hitting baseballs with baseball bats. He is the biological son of Mr. Worldwide, the boyfriend of Swivel Moiseipitch, and the star batter of the Solar Syndicate's baseball team. Other than that, his defining character trait is being a big bully. He is also the CEO of a company that exclusively produces leather jackets, most definitely due to his father's influence. Also of note is the fact that he was being held captive by Aeon K'lapptark until the events of Episode 47 of Destruction Bench Agreement. Powers Burly's powers include hitting things really hard and throwing things really hard. He is also able to tank through weaker interrupt attacks with his Passive:"Tough Guy", which grants him inherent super armor. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 15 In Burly's debut, he showed up at the DBA Arena along with his father to challenge the DBA contenders to a "5-years-in-the-making" revenge game of baseball. He was specifically there not only due to his leading position on the Solar Syndicate's offensive lineup, but also because it happened to be Bring Your Kid to Work Day. Burly started off showing some potential near the start of the baseball match, but never really hit his stride, and was very quickly abducted by Aeon K'lapptark's mothership. He has not been seen since then, meaning that he has most likely become part of Aeon's "collection" for the foreseeable future. - Episode 47 That is, until a man by the name of Litch managed to steal Burly away from Aeon's space zoo/museum and place him into his personal pocket dimension alongside five other "bad guys" that had appeared at DBA. Litch forced this group to partake in a set of three challenges, where an overall victor would gain a "get out of jail free card" as their prize. Unsure of exactly what was going on and also unable to do anything about, Burly went along with this escapade. The first challenge saw the party placed into a swimming race, and almost immediately Burly was placed at a disadvantage. Due to Whirpool's Passive, Burly was unable to swim and was instead relegated to walking along a nebulous barrier along the pool's surface. This halved Burly's already incredibly slow movement, and when being pitted against multiple actual gods, that debuff wasn't doing Burly any favors. One of these gods, W, was having a bit of trouble moving around seeing as how he was currently a bucket, and therefore made a deal with Burly to share his prize with him if the two could work together. Burly quickly agreed and batted the bucket clean across the pool, putting him relatively close to the head of the race. Unfortunately, Burly wasn't cut very many breaks past that. He repeatedly failed to get much done aside from one successful maneuver involving him throwing the entire map backwards so that he could effectively get closer to the finish line. This did not stop him from further failures and coming in last place in the race, however. After this, the second challenge, a cooking competition, commenced. While Burly didn't really know how to cook, he managed to implement his personal set of skills very effectively in the contest. When all of the other contestants were rushing to grab ingredients, Burly instead threw his cooking table at the ingredients, which made them his by technicality. This strategy was fairly effective, as it gave him a monopoly on all of the vegetables, forcing others to trade with him. Once he had bartered for everything he needed, he grabbed the Litch cosplaying as Chef Man and placed him on the ingredient table, sliding him and everything else onto his stove. He then buttered Chef Man Litch up, both literally and figuratively, crafting a diamond throne made entirely out of wood(????) and a set of royal garb constructed entirely out of toast. Ultimately, this "meal" proved very effective, as the other Litch literally vored Chef Man Litch and enjoyed the taste very much so. Burly got third place. Finally, the improv movie making contest was where Burly really got to shine. Seeing as how the premise of the challenge was for each contestant to act as any character they wanted in order to make the best movie possible, Burly decided to play as "Pitch Hitter Burlysaurus Rex with a Proud Father". This proved to be a very good choice, as the ensuing movie ended up centering around him taking down the shark mafia in the name of baseball. This lead to a very heartfelt moment where "Whirpool Homerun" acted as one of Burlysaurus's dads and expressed just how proud he was, followed by one of the Litches cosplaying as Mr. Worldwide himself to give equal praise. After that, all of the movie's character surrounded Burlysaurus in a big group hug, and Burly managed to claim first place this time around. Despite this newfound victory, Burly did not win the contest overall. However, seeing as how W was the winner, Burly was set to partake in the spoils of their camaraderie as he agreed to join W's cult. From there, Litch sent the party back to the DBA Locker Rooms, meaning that Burly was finally free from Aeon's clutches and able to seek out his real father and girlfriend on Earth. He, along with Whirlpool, was very happy to be home. - Episode 50 Trivia * Burly's Passive is named after a trait of the same name that Bowser gained in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U U. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters